Making Booth jealous
by shand
Summary: Brennan gets a boyfriend. But what are her true intensions?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Bones you can't be serious" gasped Booth. He just met Brennan's boyfriend. She must have been drunk when she met him.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Brennan

"We were looking at the same person, weren't we?" said Booth

"What type of question is that? Of course we were looking at the same guy"

"I mean, he's, you know ugly"

"So, looks aren't everything" explained Brennan

"Are you being serious? you could do way better. How could you be with him?"

"Easy, he serenades me and he has an amazing body. Even more toned than yours" Said Brennan looking at Booth's body. Well I can sing to. Thought Booth.

Booth then turned to Angela "Have you seen that guy she's dating."

"Yes he's a nice guy" said Angela

"But, he's, he's" stammered Booth

"Not you" interrupted Angela

"No!" demanded Booth. Booth then left thinking how Angela could think that?

But that night, Booth decided to go to the gym. He kept telling himself that it was just to do a work out. But Angela's comment lingered in the back of his mind. He kept trying to put it to the back of his mind.

He arrived home feeling knackered. His legs, and arms were stiff. He had over done it.

At work everyone noticed his stiffness. "What happened to you?" asked Brennan

"Nothing" Booth said quickly "Just pulled a few muscles, I eerr fell over"

"But Booth, anthropology speaking" but Booth interrupted

"I fell" he said sternly

Angela and Brennan met in her office. "He's totally jealous" said Angela

"Yes but that doesn't mean he likes me" said Brennan

"Of course it does! Anyone could tell that he over did it exercising last night and what did you tell him?"

"That my boyfriend had better muscle tone than him" Angela then said

"So"

"So what" said Brennan confused

"Do I have to spell it out?" she breath's out "He's trying to impress you, you know, be the alpha male"

"You make it sound so simple" pleaded Brennan

"Listen, I could arrange Brian to have another fake date with you"

"I just want to make sure" said Brennan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: Thank you for reading. If you want me to write another chapter can you review and leave suggestions on what I could write about in the next chapter.

* * *

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonion with Brian. They were holding hands. She turned to face him and kissed him. Now that was hard to watch thought Booth. He looked at Brennan, breathed out deeply and turned around.

"See you tonight" shouted Brennan to Brian

"Bones, we have a case" said Booth. He sounded down.

Brennan and Booth got into the car and for the first time there was absolute silence. Since when was Booth silent. He hated silence. Thought Brennan. "So" said Brennan trying to start a conversation.

Instead of answering her, he put the radio on. They had arrived at the crime scene. But had to wait until a agent came over and checked their identities. "Brian loves singing this song" said Brennan. Maybe a conversation would start now, thought Brennan.

Booth was starting to get annoyed. I can sing to, he thought. Right I'll show her. The song was welcome to the jungle by guns and roses. Booth then started to sing "welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games"

Brennan then started patting his shoulder.

"What?"

He then heard a man clear his throat. He turned to face the window and saw a man.

"That's embarrassing" said the man "Do you have?" the man started giggling. He then took a deep breath and said "Do you have ID?" Booth showed him his badge. As he nodded Booth couldn't get away fast enough.

Brennan burst into laughter. Booth started blushing "Real mature Bones" oh, he was never going to live that down! He thought.

After that incident, Booth started avoiding Brennan. Brennan was starting to get worried, had she made the wrong decision? So she turned to Angela for her advice.

"Just be truthful"

"I can't do that."

"Why sweetie? Its obvious he likes you and your upsetting him, why do you think he is avoiding you?"

But Brennan didn't take her advice. Brennan thought that Booth was just being over protective of her, that's why he didn't want her to date. So she decided to go ahead with the plan she had for tonight.

She wore a black skimpy dress. Which was two inches above the knee and clearly showed her cleavage. She had her hair down and Angela had done her make up. Brennan had decided to go to Wong foo's with Brian. As she walked in she saw Booth at the bar. He turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. If only she ever dressed up like that for him. He sulked to himself.

After a while, Booth walked over to Brennan and Brian. "I hope you two have had fun" shouted Booth

Booth looked a little drunk. "Booth what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hope someone has had a good time."

"Booth your making a scene" said Brennan. She was starting to get embarrassed.

"You know, tonight you look amazing." Booth then looked at Brian "Make sure you treat her right, other wise, your ass is mine, because you know, id do anything for her to dress like that for me."

"Booth" Brennan said started to feel really guilty. She had to tell him the truth.

"I did dress like this for you." Booth looked at her. He looked confused.

"What do you mean Bones?" said Booth looking into her eyes.

"Me and Brian aren't really dating"

Brennan couldn't keep eye contact "This is Angela's friend, I just wanted to see if you felt the same way I do"

"So what, this is a game for you?" said Booth. His anger was increasing.

"No, I just didn't want to risk our partnership. I just wanted to see if you felt the same" Brennan protested.

"By what? doing an experiment, you sound like Sweet's" Booth then stormed out.

That night Brennan rang Booth over and over again. Brennan then started to loose her temper. So she made her way over to his apartment. Booth still had the key under the rock. Did he want his house broke in? she asked herself. She let herself in and came face to face with Booth.

"Booth, we need to talk"

"What are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk" said Brennan avoiding his question "What I did was stupid. I should have been upfront with you. But you have to understand, I was scared okay. I admit it. I was scared. I didn't want you to say no. What would that mean for our partnership? So I just wanted to see if you felt the same."

Booth just looked at her intensely. He walked over to her. So close that their noses were almost touching. They both stared into each other's eyes. "Do you think I feel the same?" said Booth. He walked closer to her.

Brennan's heart was telling her. Screaming to her, to make a move. But her head was telling her. What about the partnership? The line? They couldn't do this. She started to walk backwards. But he walked towards her. He wasn't going to let her run way from her feelings. But she kept walking back. Until she hit the wall. Booth placed his hands on the wall. He leant his head to hers. Their noses touching and he repeated "Do you think I feel the same"

"Yes" said Brennan. With his thumb he lifted her head up softly and passionately kissed her. Much better than the Christmas kiss. Brennan thought. As he pulled away, she pulled him back. He looked into his eyes and saw she was hungry for more.

.


End file.
